footballfandomcom-20200223-history
José Antonio Reyes
| image = | fullname = José Antonio Reyes Calderón | dateofbirth = | cityofbirth = Utrera | countryofbirth = Spain | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Left winger | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1994–1999 | youthclubs = Sevilla | years = 1999–2001 2000–2004 2004–2007 2006–2007 2007–2011 2008–2009 2012–2016 2016–2017 2018 2018 2019 Total | clubs = Sevilla B Sevilla Arsenal → Real Madrid (loan) Atlético Madrid → Benfica (loan) Sevilla Espanyol Córdoba Xinjiang Tianshan Leopard Extremadura | caps(goals) = 32 (1) 86 (21) 69 (16) 30 (6) 103 (8) 26 (4) 109 (9) 21 (3) 17 (1) 14 (4) 9 (0) 516 (73) | nationalyears = 1999–2000 2001–2002 2002–2003 2003–2006 2013 | nationalteam = Spain U16 Spain U19 Spain U21 Spain Andalusia | nationalcaps(goals) = 7 (5) 7 (3) 7 (3) 21 (4) 1 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} José Antonio Reyes Calderón (1 September 1983 – 1 June 2019) was a Spanish professional footballer who played mainly as a left winger but also as a forward. He made his professional debut for Sevilla at only 16, signing for England's Arsenal in January 2004. He returned to Spain after two years, going on to represent the two largest clubs in Madrid, Real and Atlético Madrid, and winning La Liga with the former. He also had a short loan spell in Portugal with Benfica, re-joining Sevilla late in his career and winning the Europa League three times for a record total of five. He was playing for Extremadura UD when he died in a car crash at the age of 35. Reyes earned 21 caps for Spain, and represented the nation at the 2006 World Cup. Death On 1 June 2019, Reyes died at the age of 35 following a car accident while traveling between Utrera and Seville with his cousins, Jonathan Reyes, who also died, and Juan Manuel Calderón, who was taken to a hospital in serious condition. Police estimated that the car was traveling between 111 km/h (66 mph) and 130 km/h (81 mph) and that he had suffered a steering or tire failure which lead to Reyes losing control of the car. This report disputed the earlier claims that Reyes was traveling at 220 km/h (135 mph) as previously reported. Many footballers and his former clubs offered their condolences to his family, and a moment of silence was observed at the 2019 UEFA Champions League Final, played in Madrid later that day. Reyes' funeral took place on 3 June in his hometown of Utrera in Seville Province. His final club Extremadura retired his shirt number. External links * * * * Category:1983 births Category:2019 deaths Category:Deceased Players Category:Players Category:Spanish players Category:Andalusian players Category:Wingers Category:La Liga players Category:Segunda División players Category:Segunda División B players Category:Sevilla Atlético players Category:Sevilla FC players Category:Real Madrid C.F. players Category:Atlético Madrid players Category:RCD Espanyol players Category:Córdoba CF players Category:Extremadura UD players Category:Premier League players Category:Arsenal F.C. players Category:Primeira Liga players Category:S.L. Benfica players Category:China League One players Category:Xinjiang Tianshan Leopard F.C. players Category:Spain youth international players Category:Spain under-21 international players Category:Spain international players Category:2006 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Europa League winning players